deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atsuko Kagari
Atsuko "Akko" Kagari 'is the main protagonist of the anime series, ''Little Witch Academia. She is a human who went to a witch's school to follow her dreams and become like her idol "Shiny Chariot". Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Atsuko Kagari vs Harry Potter (Abandoned) * '''Atsuko Kagari vs Izuku Midoriya (Completed) * Atsuko Kagari vs Star Butterfly * Atsuko Kagari Vs Shigeo Kageyama Battles Royale * Ruby Rose vs Izuku Midoriya vs Eruna Ichinomiya vs Atsuko Kagari Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ashley (Wario Ware) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie) * Nick Russell (Power Rangers) * Shingo Yabuki (King of Fighters) * Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz) * Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) History Atsuko Kagari (or Akko) had always idolized the witch known as "Shiny Chariot" since she was six years old. Once she was sixteen Akko finally was accepted into Luna Nova Academy, a high school for witches in training. Having no natural magical talent Akko struggled at her school and fights for a not failing mark. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Atsuko Kagari * Age: 16 years * Student at Luna Nova Academy and witch-in-training * The first and only full human at the school * Has insane determination Spells * Can cast two at once * Some spells do not require her to say anything * Can cause minor explosions (large if used on metal) * Can generate a small light at the tip of her wand * Can revitalize fairies * Can generate confetti * Can turn herself into a merman (and can give herself animal ears and noses) * Can increase the size of animals * Can fix broken objects Shiny Rod * Contains a total of seven worlds, two of which have been revived by Akko * Can turn into a bow to use Shiny Arc ** Shiny Arc overloads the opponent with so much magical energy that they explode into bursts of fireworks * Can turn into a large battle axe to use Phaidoari Afairrynghor ** Capable of destroying illusions and gateways * Can have a rope at the end of it with Arae Aryrha ** Tough rope * Can turn into a broom * Can fire magical energy to give it jet propulsion * Can absorb magical energy from magical items * Can generate large lasers * Can transmute projectiles Non-Power Abilities * Quick thinker * Resourceful * Great improviser * Uses the environment to her advantage * Quick to catch-on * Can put together different items for her to use if the pieces are available (usually very poor quality) Determination * Allowed Akko to save one of her teachers (after she flushed them down the toilet) * Allowed Akko to ride the Shooting Star * Causes Akko to ignore most injuries Magic Powder * Allows Akko to use restoration spells super easily. ** Can revive corpse and turn them into sentient people. * Allows Akko to cause things to levitate ** Removed a bell from it's place on a clock tower and had it levitate across a large distance very quickly). Feats * Kept up with and was able to ride the Shooting Star (which traveled all over the world in less than 8.2 seconds). * Fell from the clouds on multiple occasions * Was able to take down (and survive blows) from the Ancient Dragon which was able to destroy parts of Luna Nova casually * Survived a spell that kills creatures in one blow and was able to revive said killed creatures * Tugged out a seed with roots larger than trees (with the help of Sucy and Lotte) * Broke a wooden gate with a shoulder charge * Destroyed a room on accident with one of her spells * Destroyed the Noir Rod Faults * Does not pay attention * Often messes up on the pronunciation of spells * Overconfident * Quickly angered (especially when someone disses Shiny Chariot) * Lacks intelligence * Cannot fly a broom on her own well * Can't handle flirting well Gallery 276363.jpg Little Witch Academia Akko.jpg tumblr_nni1dtFXG21urhzgto1_500.gif 6e75c4681db6a7075c1b3d9bd56bcf198dcf5585_hq.gif Akko_SD_art.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Archers Category:Asian Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Female Category:Healers Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Little Witch Academia Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Studio TRIGGER characters Category:Witch